Seventy and Counting
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: Counting the states, territories, districts, and former territories, America has seventy kids. What happens when they are discovered by the nations? Who exactly are their parents? Where did they even come from?
1. Meeting the States

**So, this is my first attempt at a States fic, so tell me how I do! I own nothing! I also answer reviews, so don't hesitate to review! Also, sorry if I ever seem biased about states or presidents. I try to keep them all positive.**

Have you ever had that moment when you can't figure out this guy's accent and you fall asleep?

America has too.

He was having a nice day and all, playing video games, hanging out with Tony, et cetera, but then Obama called him. That was never good.

"Yo, Barack!" America crossed his legs on the table in front of him. Man, it was hectic at his house. That was why he was staying with Canada.

Where was he?

Canada told America he had to go out shopping; he also said that he'll be back in five minutes.

That was thirty minutes ago.

"Alfred," the president sounded annoyed. "Did you forget that you were hosting a world conference today? All the nations are getting annoyed with you here..." he trailed off.

"I did not know that." America's eyes widened.

"Just get over here as quick as possible."

"Yes," the nation hung up on his boss. "Yo, Tony! I need a ride. Can you get me to the White House as quick as possible?"

"Yes," the alien hopped into his space ship and motioned for America to get in.

"You are the best!" America practically exploded with relief.

It was a nice ride.

...

Not.

"Are your children at the White House?" Tony inquired.

"Na, they're at my place," America waved it off.

"Weren't you supposed to have a meeting with your states, territories, districts, and former territories?"

"Yah, but they can do it. D.C.'ll figure it out." the nation inside was kicking himself for forgetting everything.

"But don't they just raid the White House when you don't show up for a meeting?"

"That was only once!" the nation complained. "It's not like they'll do it again."

"Whatever, dude,"

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Until they landed and America made his way to the meeting room.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU?" England stomped up to him and crossed his arms.

America ignored him as he made his way to the board.

"Attention! Hello?" a small girl who was the personification of Gambia started waving her arms about.

"What is it?" her older sister, Senegal, looked at her with a bored expression.

Mustering as much energy as she could, she stood up on the table and yelled "WHERE IS PALAU, MICRONESIA, THE MARSHALL ISLANDS, AND THE PHILIPPINES?"

America paused in his speech. Those were his kids, the ones who gained their independence. They would be at his house right now, wondering why America wasn't there. "Yeah, guys, I have to go."

"YOU JUST GOT HERE, YOU GIT!" that was England.

"Yeah, but something came up," the heroic nation started backing away.

"Angleterre," France waved his hand around lazily. "I think Amerique is hiding something from us."

"I'd hate to agree with you, you bloody frog, but I do think so." England agreed.

"You know I'm right here, right?" America frowned.

That was when the yelling started.

"AIDAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FACE!" that was a female.

"YOUR FACE IS IN MY ASS!" the nations guessed this was the so called Aidan.

"WELL, YOU ARE THE WEAKEST!" the female yelled again.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?" Aidan was probably fuming right now.

"THE AWESOME ONE DOES!" a new male voice started shouting.

"SHUT UP, JACOB!" a lot of people were screaming at him.

"Yeah, I have to go take care of that." America dashed out of the room...

...Only to have England grab him by his shirt collar. "Who are they?"

"Just some people Tony warned me not to ignore."

"But who are they?" the older nation frowned.

That was when they came rushing in. Seventy of them, but they only recognized four. Palau. Micronesia. The Marshall Islands. The Philippines.

"Ah, freedom," the Philippines said as he purposefully pushed his shoulder against America. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," he grinned.

America pouted.

"Remind you of anyone?" England looked annoyed now. "Who are the rest of them? Tell me, or I'll get Canada to tell me."

"Where did Canada go? We were at his house, and then he disappeared." America looked confused.

"Maybe he came here like a good boy, you git,"

"Traitor! How could you not have told the hero?" that was America.

Canada winced. "Sorry, Alfie, but I think we should tell them now. We've been keeping this secret long enough."

"Which secret?" Russia looked interested.

"Those people," the finally noticed nation gestured to the teenagers and those four special nations. "Are America's states, territories, district, and former territories."

"Become one?" the largest nation practically flew to each and every one of them.

"NO!" they all yelled at him.

"I would never betray Daddy!" a young girl clutched a pink purse.

"Daddy?" Russia raised an eyebrow at America, "Interesting, da?"

"YOU HAVE CHILDREN?" Italy squealed. "I can't wait to play with them!"

"Who did it?" France pushed.

America personally blushed. He was not getting into THAT.

"Yeah, who did?" one of America's children that looked a lot like France asked.

"Become one with Alaska!" a female, probably Alaska confronted Russia.

"Become one with me." Russia looked at her. She looked a lot like him.

"Become one!"

"Become one."

That was when America dragged Alaska away.

"So," England was choking. "You have seventy kids..."

"Yeah," the heroic nation scratched the back of his head.

The Englishman proceeded to pass out. While falling, France gracefully leapt up and snatched England up before he hit the floor. "We'll keep this a secret."

"Can I come over to your house to play with your children?" Italy literally fluttered over.

"Sure," America shrugged. "Anyone who wants to meet the hero's children can come to my house.

Let's just say that the place emptied rather fast, but some people were just taking this as an excuse to go home. Germany was left fuming. He was the only one in the room; the nation got up and followed the nations going to America's.

Might as well make the most of this, right?

LINE BREAK

They arrived in America's house only to have one of the teenagers literally collapse into a couch. "So tired..."

"Can you please introduce me to everyone? 3" Italy smiled excitedly.

"Fine," America clapped his hands. "In order!"

They all seemed to know what he wanted as they stepped into a line.

The one at the front of the line smiled. "I'm Delaware, also known as Michael Jones. It's nice to meet you." he looked suspiciously similar to both America and England.

It was the next one's turn. "I AM THE AWESOME PENNSYLVANIA! ALSO KNOWN AS JACOB JONES."

"I like this kid already," Prussia smirked.

"Are you Prussia?" Pennsylvania blurted out.

"Yah," the white haired nation stood proudly.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" he bounced up and down excitedly.

France himself was wiggling his eyebrows. What had America been doing?

"I'm New Jersey, also known as Anthony Jones. If you prefer New York you will die a painful death!" he smiled cheerily.

"I'm Georgia. Emily Jones, too,"

"Connecticut. Justin Jones."

"Massachusetts is here. Benjamin Jones is the name."

"Maryland. I'm also Mary Jones!" the girl was practically flying. "Is that England? I've heard so much about you! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" she cheered.

England was taken aback; she reminded him of America as a colony. He had a feeling he would like this girl a lot.

"South Carolina. Emma Jones."

"New Hampshire! Liam Jones!" he saluted.

"Virginia. Olivia Jones."

"New York. Ethan Jones. If you prefer New Jersey your head will fly off."

"North Carolina! Caroline Jones."

"Rhode Island. I'm a real state, too! Also known as Sophia Jones."

"Vermont. Mason Jones."

"Kentucky! You've gotta love fried chicken. William Jones."

"Tennessee. Elijah Jones!"

"Ohio!" a girl smiled. "Ava Jones."

"Louisiana. Anna Jones; I know, Father had an awesome taste for names at this time."

America glared at Louisiana.

"I'm Indiana! Also Isabella Jones."

"M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I! Mississippi! Also known as Aidan Jones." a teenage boy grinned.

"Illinois. Alexander Jones."

"Alabama! James Jones."

"Maine. Zachary Jones!"

"Missouri, or Natalie Jones," the female was observing her nails.

"Arkansas; I have rice. Joshua Jones."

"Rice isn't bad." Japan mentioned when all of the other states started laughing.

"Michigan. Tyler Jones." a male grunted.

"I'm Florida, Savannah Jones," this female had a Disney World t-shirt on.

"I'm from Texas. Lucas Jones."

"Iowa. Bailey Jones."

"Wisconsin! We have cheeeeeeesssse! Austin Jones."

"California girls, we're undeniable," a girl was rocking out on her phone.

Wisconsin pulled out her earplugs.

"What?" the female looked up annoyed.

"It's your turn," the cheese lover told her.

"Oh, yeah. California. Ruby Jones. MOST powerful state."

All of the others rolled there eyes.

"Minnesota. Nolan Jones."

"Oregon. Daniel Jones."

"Kansas! Scarlett Jones!" this female had farming clothes on.

"West Virginia. If you mistake me for Virginia I will kill you. Piper Jones."

"Nevada. Miles Jones."

"Nebraska. Gracie Jones."

"Colorado. London Jones!" a female smirked.

"North Dakota. I'm not South Dakota. Dakota Jones," he smirked, "As you can tell are dad is amazing in the naming process."

"South Dakota. At least I'm not North Dakota. Cora Jones."

"Montana. Mention Miley Cyrus, tsst, tsst, tsst. Kylie Jones."

"Washington. George Jones." he grinned. "I'm George, personification of Washington! Dad was really creative here."

America glared at him too.

"Idaho. Laugh at my name, you die. Cameron Jones."

"What's up with everyone killing stuff?" Spain asked, eating a tomato.

"Wyoming. Robert Jones."

"Utah. Kaylee Jones." the girl looked sad.

"She's known as the most depressed state." Wyoming explained.

"Oklahoma. Stella Jones."

"New Mexico. Zoe Jones."

"Arizona. Taylor Jones."

"Become one with Alaska? Leah Jones, too." she winked, trying to get people to join her. She was also A FREAKING GIRL VERSION OF RUSSIA!

"Hawaii! Quinn Jones!" the girl that had the pink purse earlier spoke up.

"I'm the Philippines, blah blah blah. FREEDOM! Emmanuel Jones."

"Micronesia; also free. Alice Jones."

"The Marshall Islands. Free. Jason Jones."

"Palau. Free. Lilly Jones."

"Puerto Rico, commonwealth! Ian Jones."

"Guam. Christopher Jones."

"Northern Mananas. That's my actually name. Territory. Sydney Jones."

"US Virgin Islands. Don't call me a virgin. Penelope Jones, territory."

"American Samoa! Mackenzie Jones."

"Palmyra Atoll! Gavin Jones."

"Baker Island. Cooper Jones."

"Howland Island. Amelia Jones."

"Jarvis Island. Maxwell Jones." he smiled at them.

"Johnston Atoll. Nathan Jones."

"Kingman Reef. Makayla Jones."

"Wake Island. Paige Jones."

"Midway Island. Hazel Jones."

"Navassa Island. Abigail Jones."

"D.C! Benedict Jones. I'm not a traitor!" he winked.

"Let's play!" Italy fluttered over.

"So, many, kids," England passed out again.

Only to be caught by France again. "I have you, Angleterre."

That was when Oklahoma looked up, relatively annoyed. "Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting here?"

"Oh, yeah," America scratched the back of his head. "We can skip out on that."

"But he economy!" D.C. interrupted.

"Can wait," the heroic nation's eyes sparkled.

North Carolina shrugged. "It's already horrible; who cares if it gets a little bit worse?"

"I do!" the capital pouted.

He was ignored.

"YOU WANNA GO, YORK?" a loud voice came from the room.

"FIGHT ME, JERSEY!" another challenged.

The brawled. New York punched New Jersey in the face. New Jersey kicked New York where the sun doesn't shine. It was bloody.

That was, until America picked up New Jersey and literally carried him off to the other side of the room.

"LET ME AT HIM!" he pounded mercilessly on America's back.

"This is more amusing than I originally thought it would be," Russia held a playful grin on his face.

Oh, this will be fun.

**Review! Tell me how I did!**


	2. Addictions

**I own nothing!**

**No reviews, :(**

**I will answer them! Sorry about the accents! I don't write them very well.**

"I need my alcohol!" Oregon whined, playing with his shoe laces. "If I don't, my record will be ruined!" he seemed to be holding out the last words of each sentence for a long time.

"If I don't get potatoes, you don't get alcohol." Idaho grumbled, crossing his arms.

"And if I don't get my cheese!" Wisconsin went into a reverie thinking of his cheese.

"Ve~ What are you doing?" Italy fluttered over. "Do you want to play?"

Germany walked up next to him. Hey, don't judge! Someone had to watch over Italy!

"Dad's trying to get us off of our addictions." Idaho groaned. "This is painful." he fell over, clutching his sides in an over dramatic way.

"Vhat are you trying to get off of?" Germany looked interested.

"Alcohol." Oregon groaned.

"Potatoes." Idaho sulked.

"Cheese." Wisconsin whined. "What is wrong with me liking cheese? Cheese is a perfectly natural resource of goodness in the world." he complained.

"My record! I need to be drunk until the next time I'm drunk!" Oregon fell pitifully to the floor.

Germany could understand his need.

"Um, Oreo, I think you're sober." Wisconsin winced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" there was an earthquake in the American region today. No casualties except for pride.

"Po-tat-oes. Po-tat-oes. Po-tat-oes." Idaho started to chant.

"DAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Wisconsin cried at the top of his lungs. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS, AND I NEED CHEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSE!"

"Ve~ Are you the only ones with addictions?" Italy innocently questioned.

"No," Austin, also known as Wisconsin, was completely calm now. Bipolar, anyone? "Every state, district, territory, or former territory has a strange addiction that I'd rather not get into. Dad wants us all to get off of them, and guess who he decided to start on first? Us. It is always us." he pouted.

"Ve~ We will help you!" the shorter nation beamed.

"You'd really do that for us?" Wisconsin was now crying.

"WISSIE'S A GIRL!" Oregon yelled for the entire house to hear.

"Maybe Oreo isn't completely sober yet." Idaho sighed.

"Why would I be a girl?" Wisconsin stood up to face the other state.

"Because you change through emotions so quickly. Only girls do that." Oregon stood proudly.

"Why you..." the cheese lover approached the alcohol lover.

"WISSIE'S A GIRL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, WISSIE?" Montana literally fell down the stairs. "We could have gone shopping together!" she wailed.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Wisconsin bellowed. "OREO'S THE IDIOT!" he huffed..

That's when America came downstairs into the room of the ailing states. "This is not working." he sighed.

"It didn't work last time, it won't work this time." Idaho complained.

"Don't give up! This will work if we believe in it!" America grinned.

"No!" the potato lover growled.

"If he needs a potato, give him a potato." Germany mentioned.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, POTATO BASTARD!" Romano ran down the stairs at full force.

"PASTA!" Italy smiled.

"I can help you get off of that addiction too!" America grinned. "The hero has arrived!"

"PASTAAAAA!" he sound got quieter and quieter, like the Italian was running away.

That was when this sound was heard, but it was a feminine voice.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that sound was getting nearer, coming from above...

...and the ceiling collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the female held the note. It was the infamous Alaska.

"Let's work on THAT." America picked Alaska up and flung her over his shoulder.

Just like in species of birds, insects, and just animals in general, an answering call sounded. This time male.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" another area of the ceiling caved in, and Russia burst through.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he held the note.

"Vodka!" Alaska cheered.

"Become one?" Russia looked up with pleading eyes.

"No!" America carried Alaska off into a different section of the house.

Russia, Germany, Italy, Montana, Idaho, Oregon, and Wisconsin looked at each other. This was the last thing they could hear of America's voice.

"And you wonder why I have so much debt!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Canal Zone and Running

**I own nothing!**

**LunaLovegood'sBestFriend: Was Alaska really that funny? O_O I didn't know. Thanks!**

**Rosemary: Washington IS addicted to coffee. lol :)**

**Marzue: My reviewers wishes are my commands!**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFFENSE TO ANYTHING!**

The nations were all outside around this HUGE running track. The entire track was about 26.2 miles long; what was America doing?

Training his kids for some marathon?

Italy collapsed. "Ve~ Please say I don't have to run that." he whimpered.

"You don't have to. I'm just trying to get them to do it." America gestured to the bunch of groaning teenagers.

That was when Panama stepped up. "Can the Canal Zone do it too?" the nation was pleading.

America looked surprised. "I thought you didn't want me near her anymore."

"Who is this 'Canal Zone'?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Just another one of my kids that live with Panama." the heroic nation shrugged.

The nation with the huge eyebrows proceeded to pass out again. "Another kid..."

"I know I didn't want you near her anymore," Panama paused. "But can she please do it?" the smaller nation looked pleading.

"...Do you think I'd refuse to let her do it?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you!" Panama hugged America tightly before whirling around. He was gone for about five minutes, but he came back with a teenager.

"Canal Zone!" the Virgin Islands noticed her. Having been born around the same time as her, she had become good friends with her.

"The Canal Zone's visiting?" the other children looked excited.

"She probably won't be here for long," America sighed. "Panama, how long do you intend to keep her here?"

"She can stay for as long as I will." Panama shrugged.

The Canal Zone looked excited. Her parents were getting along!

"Canal Zone," the heroic nation turned to her. "Do you want to run the track with all of your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes!" the zone skipped to her kin.

"America and Panama?" France raised an eyebrow. "Now THAT'S one that I wouldn't expect to happen.

He was told to shut up.

"The first to run the track will be:" America chose three of his children randomly from a list. "Oklahoma, Wake Island, and Indiana."

Three groans came from the chosen ones.

"You better let me have some soybeans after this," Indiana moaned.

"Just go." the heroic nation's face met his palm.

The three teenagers took off running.

America cheerfully turned to the other teenagers. "Any volunteers to go next?"

His children stared at him like he was crazy. Who would want to volunteer to do it?

"I'll go," the Canal Zone stated nervously. "I haven't done this in about fifteen years..." she lined up.

"Anyone else," the heroic nation deadpanned.

No one raised their hand.

America rolled his eyes before choosing two more teenagers to go. "South Carolina and Pennsylvania."

"THIS IS SO UNAWESOME!" Pennsylvania complained as he and South Carolina lined up next to the Canal Zone.

"I WILL SECEDE AGAIN!" South Carolina threatened.

All of the nations besides America sweat dropped. That would be bad...

"Oh, wait, I think I've heard this one before!" the heroic nation pondered.

"You're going down, Yankee!" the state faced her father.

"Just run," America sighed.

"He gives up! This is good for us, the Confederate States of America!" she cackled.

"We don't want to secede anymore, South," North Carolina complained.

"Yeah, I forgave Dad for freeing the slaves a long time ago," Georgia sighed.

You need to chillax," Virginia urged.

"Fine," South Carolina stalked up next to Pennsylvania and the Canal Zone. She pushed Pennsylvania, muttering, "Yankee."

The nations' eyes were wide. Woah...

The three teenagers took off.

"Did South Carolina just try to secede?" Japan's mouth was open.

"She does that a lot; it's how she vents her anger." America shrugged.

"Then why the bloody hell did you retaliate?" England muttered. "Git..."

"To give her something to vent her anger at." the heroic nation just stared at the other nation.

"You are insane..." Spain turned away.

America chose randomly again. "Mississippi, D.C., and Alabama."

The three lined up.

"You know how Mississippi is!" California complained. "He's the weakest state! He'll suck!"

America glared at her. The teenagers took off.

Mississippi moved one of his feet before clutching his chest. He dropped to his knees.

As a bordering state, Alabama immediately whirled around. " 'Sippi?" he was concerned.

" 'Bama," Mississippi made himself wheeze a little bit. "I have tried my best, but I have reached my limit."

"Told you so," California stuck ear buds in her ears.

" 'Sippi? You're wheezing! What should I do?" Alabama freaked out.

"Keep on going." Mississippi made himself wheeze a little more. "I'll be right behind you, walking."

America was annoyed. "Just get a move on."

Five hours later...

Most of the teenagers were lying on a ground in a lump. Mississippi was clutching his chest five feet from the starting line.

" 'Sippi?" Alabama clawed his way out of the pile and went over to the bordering state.

"If you're not going to run, why did you come?" America raised an eyebrow.

Mississippi and Alabama retreated to the other teenagers.

There was only one still running.

Florida. The state with the most Greek people.

Keep on going...she crossed the line!

Spain was hiding in shame. He and America had gotten together once...

Let's not get into that.

Florida had done it. She had crossed the line. She had run 26.2 miles.

She had collapsed into a nap.

**Review!**


	4. Some Virgins, a Bomb, and a Prank

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: I could hug you too! -hugs-**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE: I GOT A CONCUSSION!**

The coffee machine was on at 12:00 AM that night. All of the nations except for America crept downstairs to find the source of the sound, expecting there to be an intruder, or, in England's case, a magical creature that needed to be exorcised. They didn't expect him to be there.

"Vhy are you up this late?" a certain German looked the teenager up and down.

"I'm not allowed to have coffee at night past 7 PM, and I need coffee! So I waited until morning." the great state of Washington stood tall and proud next to the machine.

"Bloody git..." England went into a quiet rant about how tea was so much better.

"You like tea?" Washington looked surprised.

The other nations almost had a seizure.

"He is, like, totally the nation of tea! How could you, like, not know!" Poland stepped in front of Lithuania.

"Well, I have an unsocial life." he stuck his tongue out at Poland before turning back to England. "You would get along with two of the three virgins here." Washington turned back to the almost done machine.

If you listened hard enough, you could faintly hear three states yelling 'shut up'.

"Three virgins-" the nations looked confused for a second before their mouths turned into a circle.

"My kid is definitely not a virgin." Denmark looked annoyed. "Right, Norge? There is know way my kids a virgin-" he was cut off be a noticeable slap from a northern nation known as Norway.

"Why would Penelope be called the U.S. Virgin Islands if she wasn't a virgin?" Washington surveyed the nations. "Same with Virginia and West Virginia. Why would they be called that if they weren't virgins?" the coffee machine beeped. "Excuse me, nations, I NEED COFFEE!"

"Ve~ Are you addicted?" Italy wanted to know EVERYTHING about these states.

"You could say that," Washington sat down with his coffee.

"Ve~" the northern half of the Italian peninsula paused for a second. "PASTA!" he ran to the pasta.

Germany face-palmed. So did Romano, but when he noticed that Germany was too he stopped and muttered something about potato bastards.

That was when someone ran in through the door. Texas.

"What are you doing up this late?" Spain suddenly thought that everyone here was nocturnal.

"Dad and I were disassembling some bombs Oregon made while he was drunk. Then, Dad told me to run as fast as I could back inside. So I did." Texas panted a little bit. "Fastest 5K ever."

"So you left the bloody Yank out there with a bomb likely to explode?" England deadpanned.

"Dad has his ways of avoiding being blown up; I didn't get them." the Lone Star State looked suddenly depressed.

Just then there was a loud explosion.

And you could here every state trying to sleep yell. "OREGON!"

"Does he do this often, aru?" China looked properly annoyed.

"Often enough to know that whenever it happens, it's Oreo's fault." Washington grumbled. "Stupid southern."

"Oregon ain't no southern." Texas crossed his arms.

England winced at the abuse of his beautifully crafted language.

That was when a female sauntered downstairs and hit Texas over the head. Hard. It took him a few minutes to recover.

"Stop butchering the language that was beautifully crafted by Dad's caretaker!" she looked extremely annoyed.

"Fine, lassie, fine," the Lone Star state crossed his arms over his head.

"Stop it!" the female pouted before looking at the time. "Ugh, there is no way I'll ever get back to sleep. Thanks a lot, Oregon." she sighed. "I might as well make tea! Does anybody else want any?" she beckoned them into the kitchen.

Only England followed.

"Where is Amerika now?" Russia put on a creepy smile.

Texas wasn't phased. "He told me not to come back out until I heard three explosions. He's still out there." the Lone Star state looked Russia straight in the eye.

The nations could not believe he wasn't terrified. America and his kids really were the bravest people in the world.

Virginia and England sat down at the table with their tea.

Texas groaned.

"Ve~ What's wrong?" Italy bounded up to him.

The Lone Star state whispered the answer so that everyone but England and Virginia could here. "England's going to be one to spoil his child." he scowled.

"Definitely." Ireland looked at his brother in distaste.

Washington finished washing the empty glass that was once filled with the drink he was addicted to. "Who wants to go train with me? There are tracks, work out equipment, every type of weapon varying from swords to nukes...everything." he started walking to an ominous door in the side of the wall.

Germany started following him with Italy in tow. There was no way they were going to get to sleep again, and who would miss out on training? Also, it might have been just me, but Switzerland seemed to start inching forward at the mention of the weapons.

Washington disappeared down the stairs behind the door with Germany, Italy, and Switzerland.

"So, who wants to prank one of my siblings?" Texas asked.

Denmark and Prussia were there immediately.

"Who's the target?" Denmark asked.

"Make it someone unawesome." Prussia stated.

"Don't worry. We will prank somebody totally unawesome." Texas reassured.

"Who is it?" the ex-nation asked. "The awesome me deserves to know!"

"California." the Lone Star state whispered. "She is unawesome."

"Let's do it." Denmark agreed.

Prussia and Denmark would have pranked anybody as long as it wasn't their kids. Their kids were way to awesome to be pranked.

"What's the plan?" the Dane questioned.

"We are going to replace her shampoo with this." the Texan held up a bottle of neon pink hair dye.

"Kid, you are awesome." Prussia grinned widely.

They got to work.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Brave Heart, Jarvis Island

**I own nothing!**

**CuteHeartz: Soon...soon...-evil Russia smile-**

**Rosemary: -barely contains self from bursting out in song- Washington! Washington! :)**

**Marzue: California with pink hair...:)))))))))))))))))**

**LunaLovegood'sBestFriend: I will certainly put Ohio in here more! :) But if you want to see a story mostly about Ohio: I have one called Michigan and Ohio's Love and Hate. Ohio is one of the main characters in that one along with Michigan, California, and New York.**

**Oahu Hawaii: Spams-Spams some more-:)**

**CatGirl: I will certainly put Jarvis in here in this chapter! Thanks for the reminder (with so many characters, it's hard to keep track of them) ;)**

Jarvis Island woke up with a start. He wasn't there anymore...he wasn't there anymore...he wasn't at his island anymore...

...Japan wasn't at his island anymore...

...America was still his dad...

...No one else committed suicide right in front of him...

...He was fine...

But he wasn't. The craters from Imperial Japanese Navy submarine were still clear on both the islands soil and his own body.

He had to be strong.

He had to inspire action.

He had to be optimistic.

He had to have integrity.

He had to have confidence.

He had to communicate.

He had to be decisive.

And most importantly...

He had to have a brave heart.

He stood up. He was not the weakling everyone thought he was.

Sure, he was a small, 4.5 km squared island about halfway in between the Cook Islands and Hawaii, but he would be strong. The _Eliza Francis _had been strong. They had found him. His dad was strong; he originally claimed him under the Guano Islands Act. Even England had been strong, but he had taken Jarvis Island away from his heroic father.

He had guano. He was needed. American Samoa, his closest sibiling, always insisted that he should get people and a capital. He didn't have enough space for that.

That was for his sibilings to do, but not him. He will be strong and brave, just like his father.

Brave heart, Maxwell.

LINE BREAK

"TEXAS!" that was literally the only thing anyone could hear in the morning.

Prussia, Denmark, and Texas were snickering to themselves.

"You are so awesome!" Prussia laughed out loud.

Germany and Norway looked like they wanted to strangle the two.

The mood was relatively dismal for everyone else at the table; California was still in the shower.

And America was still activating tons of bombs.

"Why did you put out so many?" Navassa Island asked, peaking out the window.

"All that I had," Oregon drunkenly sipped from a cup of alcohol.

"You do realize that we had a thousand of those things!" the territory freaked.

"So?" he smiled.

Navassa Island face-palmed. "You do realize that you will have a massive hangover when you're done."

"Who said I'd ever be done?"

"I do!" Washington took his alcohol away.

"DAD!" Oregon whined.

"Maybe Dad would hear you if you didn't send him on a goose chase blowing up a ton of bombs!" the northern state's eye twitched.

Another explosion sounded.

"Oreo," Washington growled.

"Sorry!"

Somone's phone beeped. It was a very dull, low monotone, but it was also very obvious against the chatter of the states, territories, district, zone, and nation.

Everyone turned to the disruptive sound.

"It's from Dad." Nevada announced.

"What does it say?" the heroic nation's children were desperated.

"It says: tell Leah that vodka is not allowed during breakfast and she should spend fifteen minutes in her room because she knows it is not allowed."

Alaska slowly got up and put the vodka away, pouting miserably.

The nations freaked; she was an exact copy of the Ruskie!

"He has a sixth sense for this thing!" Maryland burst out laughing.

"I know, right?" Delaware giggled beside her laughed.

"Who're you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Delaware. I share the peninsula with you and Virginia." he stated.

"Hey guys! New state! His name is Dee La Ware!" Maryland stood up.

"I'm the first state!" Delaware protested.

"No...I'm pretty sure that's Virginia..."

"JUST BECAUSE VIRGINIA WAS A COLONY FIRST DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S THE FIRST STATE!"

That was when California marched in. With neon pink hair.

"Texas," the said hair covered her eyes, giving her face a dark shadow.

The Lone Star state wisely ran for his life, grabbing the cowboy hat by the door on the way before charging outside.

Denmark and Prussia followed suit.

"Were they involved too?" California asked the other nations.

England put his teacup down. "Probably."

"Thank you," the Golden State had a creepy smile before plopping down on one of the chairs and going on her phone.

"Do all of you have phones?" the horrible cook looked incredulous. "Bloody git let all his kids have phones..."

"We all have phones, but that's just to ensure our safety. Sometimes we get conquered and America wants to have contact with us so we can go back to him." Jarvis Island spoke up. It must have taken a lot of courage to stand up to someone who had taken him away from his father.

England seemed to take this into consideration before relaxing.

That was when they heard another explosion followed by multiple screams.

Everyone shot up.

"Ve~ I thought you said America was good at avoiding explosions." Italy started running away from the explosions before Germany stopped them.

"He is when he's focusing." New Hampshire was looking out the window.

"Texas, Prussia, and Denmark were out there too!" Vermont gasped.

"So, they are probably the source of the screams?" England asked, opening the door. "Bloody hell..."

"Probably, but America probably would have been there with them...Texas is a state, and he knows where we are and what we are doing like a sixth sense." Jarvis Island gasped before charging outside. "All four of them could be injured!"

He led the nations and his siblings outside. "Be careful. Watch out for bombs. Oregon, you are going to pay for this."

It was time for Jarvis Island to be strong.

Brave heart, Maxwell.

**Please tell me what you think, and thanks for being patient!**


	6. The Charge

**I own nothing!**

**Guest: Thanks! Also, if you are the same guest who replied to the first chapter, they should have different names, but they don't. I'll touch on that later on in the story. I'll also definitely do the Philippine-American War.**

**guardianofdragonlore: It's right in between Hawaii and the Cook Islands. :)**

**goldenmaiden: Don't worry! I will continue this!**

"Okay," Guam suddenly took over. "The explosion came from that end." he gestured vaguely off to the right.

"But that could have just been a misleading aftershock." Navassa Island brought up.

"I wasn't exactly going to tell them that."

"Just stating the facts, bro. Just stating the facts."

The two territories got into a little argument, and by little argument, I mean big argument.

"But there's still a chance they could be over there!" Guam protested.

"But it could just be aftershock!" Navassa Island put her hands on her hips.

"Well..." he tried to think of a good comeback. "At least I have actual people on me, unlike you. Also, I have actually been claimed by Dad! You, on the other hand, are run by Dad, but it says in Haiti's constitution that you belong to her!"

"Well...at least I am in the Caribbean, unlike someone."

"There is nothing wrong with being located in the Pacific!"

The two were silent after a while, just staring into each other's eyes with shared looks of annoyance.

"Why don't we just go and try to find him?" Jarvis Island started marching in the way Guam had pointed.

"So, the Pacific territories are siding together?" Navassa Island narrowed her eyes.

"People could be injured, Abigail. Let it go." he started going away.

"Puerto Rico, back me up." she looked to another territory in the Caribbean.

"I actually think that we should look for Dad and the others. We are wasting precious time with these unnecessary arguments." Puerto Rico ran off to join his siblings.

All of America's children ran off after the disputing territories, albeit Navassa Island with a little bit of contemplation. Now all they had to do was actually find the endangered people.

"I still haven't decided if I like this shade or not." California flipped her now pink hair over her shoulder as she jogged alongside Florida.

"It suits you," Florida stated.

And that was that.

"They are just like us, aren't they Angleterre?" France appeared hovering over England's shoulder.

"YOU BLOODY FROG, WHY ARE YOU RIGHT BEHIND ME? They are though..." England's demeanor suddenly changed.

"Even the territories argue like we do." Estonia noticed.

"I don't want to run!" Italy whined.

Romano, who was conveniently located right next to his northern half, sighed and muttered something that no one heard.

"ITALIA!"

"Ve~" Italy started doing the 'Italian Charge' following the states. **(AN: The Italian Charge is when Italy runs so fast that no one can keep up with him. It's just what I call it. XD)**

Germany sighed in annoyance before sprinting after him.

"I don't see why we must look for them." Russia looked confused. "The only reason I would look for either of them would to be to become one with them. I can become one with Amerika, da?"

The Baltics ran and joined the running children.

"You can become one with me brother!" Belarus appeared next to him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Russia joined the charge.

Let's just say that Belarus followed him immediately. Ukraine followed her siblings, so she wouldn't lose them. England decided that it would be a good idea to run away from France; the country of love immediately ran after them. The other UK brothers though it would be a good idea to make sure that nothing happened to England, so they ran off as well. Finland ran because he was worried about his fellow Nordic, dragging along Norway and Iceland as he ran. He already knew that Sweden would follow him no matter what. Romano sighed, cursing a little and mumbling about idiotic brothers before he too followed. Spain, of course, followed his tomato. Nobody noticed that Canada ran off immediately, and China sprinted too, mumbling about how his debt needed to be paid. South Korea ran off after China, dragging North Korea along with him. Japan ran off as fast as his legs would allow soon after, gripping Taiwan's hand. Switzerland started running because of Liechtenstein's cute little pleading face that he immediately succumbed to. Hungary ran off with her frying pan, dragging Austria with her.

Eventually, everyone was running.

This could only end badly.

**Review!**


	7. Copenhagen and Garland

**I own nothing!**

**tardismaniac2.0: All of them are OCs; in Hetalia, the states and others don't really...exist. At first, when I read the Florida part, I was like: Yup! And then, more recently, I looked at it and was like: Oh...that's what you meant. XD**

**Marzue: The states do in fact have pets. They represent...something. I'll let you guess what. ;)**

When the bomb went off, all Denmark could see was smoke. He cursed himself; as a nation, he should have been more careful.

Especially with Prussia and Texas around. Texas himself was only a state, not a nation, and Prussia wasn't even a nation anymore. Denmark doubted they had the amount of knowledge of bombs that the rest of the nations had.

He could hear someone dropping to the ground, but he wasn't sure who it was. He was too scared out of his mind to check in fear of what he would see. Would he see the mangled body of his friend? Or the body of a child of his other friend's child?

The Dane wasn't sure which one he preferred.

Or, it could be someone or something else. It could just be a tree, even though Denmark doubted it.

Norway sometimes wonders what goes through his head. Well, what goes through his head goes through every nation's head. The fear of seeing bodies, even though all of them had seen many mangled bodies in their lifetimes. The need to protect: this one is stronger in those who had raised another before. Someone like England or China. And, most importantly...

...Pressure. The amount of pressure on Denmark significantly rose when he heart the second object fall. It could be a tree, but that would be too unrealistic. They were in an empty field. Denmark and two companions.

Two companions, two thumps.

It eventually became three when the Dane's eyes rolled up to the back of his head after feeling a searing pain in his abdomen.

LINE BREAK

"Where do you think they went?" Wales asked.

"They most likely headed to the field." the Canal Zone reported. "When running from Cali, everyone always goes there. It is the area where you can run extremely fast without having to dodge anything; Texas was with Mr. Prussia and Mr. Denmark as well. That means that they definitely went to the field." she reported.

Panama felt extremely proud at that moment.

"What if Mr. America isn't there?" Lithuania questioned to no one in particular.

"Then we become one with the wounded ones." Russia smiled creepily.

Let's just say the Baltics slowed down a bit.

When they arrived at the field, they really didn't know what to expect. They expected smoke, but what else would the see? Charred ground, scorched grass, dead nations?

They were certain of one thing. America was not involved in the accident; he himself was in a tree at that moment.

"What are you doing up there?" England demanded. "Bloody hell..."

"It's better to know where everyone is than to just run onto the field."

The nations blinked. America just said something...smart.

"I can say smart stuff!" it seemed like America had read their minds.

"Dad-" Virginia stated through a few leaves. She herself had also climbed a tree. "They are over there." she pointed to the end of the field where it met the trees. If you look closely, you could see the outlines of three lumps on the ground.

As well as a lone cowboy hat fluttering slowly to the ground.

"That's Tex's hat!" Kansas gasped, clutching her own hat.

Let's just say some of the nations and states who had more medical knowledge ran to the fallen personifications. California, New York, Florida, Ohio, America, Switzerland (a little reluctantly), and a few other nations ran towards the fallen ones.

"Why did it have to be Tex?" California asked. "He's the state with the most medical knowledge."

"Um...he pranked you." Ohio set down her first aid kit.

It had a red cross on it, and that made the Switz feel a little better.

"Well, I didn't mean it to go this far." the Golden State mentioned.

"Check the news," New York informed Mississippi. "See what's going on in Denmark and Texas. I do not believe there would be any land affected by Prussia."

The weakest state pulled out a phone and looked up 'Current Events'.

The personifications were affected by what is happening in their country. And when something happens to that personification that didn't occur because of something in the land, it is likely that somewhere in their country/state, something would happen.

And then, that would double the amount of pain on the personification. The personifications were affected by something that has nothing to do with their country. Check. Something must be happening in them now, and whatever that is, it will affect them like every other attack or natural disaster.

It was Denmark who showed signs of increased pain first. Then, it was Texas; America also appeared to be in quite a bit of pain as well for the same reason. Prussia didn't appear to be in any more pain.

"Well, there has been some shootings." Mississippi scrolled down a bit.

**(AN: I know that the Copenhagen Shootings took place in February and the Texas Shooting in May, but please just go with it.)**

"Where?" Finland looked worried for his fellow Nordic.

"Copenhagen and Garland."

"Copenhagen..." Norway let out a few words that shouldn't be repeated.

"Where's Garland?" Latvia asked.

"Texas," America put his son's head in his lap.

The nations let out a few more angry curses.

Do not repeat them.

That was when Texas opened his eyes.

"Lucas..." America looked.

The state appeared to be crying. "Where's Garland?"

The heroic nation sighed. "Kansas, can you go get Garland?"

The female state ran off, faster than anything anyone has ever seen.

"I thought you said that Garland was a city?" Latvia looked confused.

"It is. But Garland also has a personification." America looked up. "Garland is one of Texas's pet horses."

**Review!**


	8. Cities

**I own nothing!**

**tardismaniac2.0: Yes! There is always that one thing...:)**

The next time the nations saw Kansas, she was leading a little pony to America. The pony had gash on it's side, representing the shooting.

"Who knew that Amerika and his kids were so vunerable, da?" Russia's eyes twinked playfully. "If one of them gets knocked by my magic metal pipe of pain, it would hurt not only the state, but also Amerika. Then, it would go to their land before coming back to them, doubling their pain?"

The nations backed up a little. The largest country in the world could be creepy sometimes...or all the time...

"Shut up, ya commie." America took Garland from Kansas and lead the pony right to Texas.

"If only I hadn't blown up about the hair dye." California sighed. "But Florida, doesn't it look pretty awesome?"

"Now that you think about it, it does!" Florida said loudly, hoping Texas would hear and at least know he made his sister happy.

It worked, and they smiled as they noticed Texas's mouth turn up a little bit.

"So how many pets do your kids have?" Poland asked, staring at the pony.

He was thinking of making his pony Warsaw now.

"Way too many," America took out a cloth and binded the wounds on both the pony and the fallen personifications.

England was personally curious on how much America knew about his country. There have been many surprises lately and as his "papa" (read: "mama"), it was his duty to question him. "Where would Garland be on a list of cities by population?"

Okay, so the question was pretty random. But that doesn't matter.

"Ninety-first. Why?" America stared at the smaller European nation.

The rest of the nations only stared at America. Who knew he actually knew that much about his nation? Most nations didn't know all of that, and America has more land than most of them, minus Russia and the America look-alike that appeared every now and then.

"If he is ninety-first out of every city, why is he a pony?" England found a suitable question.

"It is because he is a horse. Some of the ones with a smaller population are fish or cats." America only shrugged. "For the cities, it's not based on age. It's based on size."

"You're country is bloody messed up," that's all he got to say before he fainted into France's arms once more.

"Angleterre is such a damsel in distress!" France started laughing his signature laugh.

If England was awake, France would be six feet under by now.

And just as quickly as it came for Texas and Denmark, it left. Now, they only had to deal with the pain of the original blast, just like Prussia.

Speaking about Prussia.

"Bruder..." he complained. "That was so incredibly unawesome I feel like I'm about to die!"

Germany didn't personally know if he was being over-dramatic or actually dying.

"Prussia's dying?" Italy peaked over Germany's shoulder to look at the ex-nation.

"No, Italia. Mein Bruder ist mehr als dramatisch." Germany glared.

Italy cocked his head to the side, not understanding what that meant.

"My brother is being over dramatic." the nation north of Italy sighed.

"Oh...okay!" Italy hopped over to where he could find Romano.

Germany sighed as he watched him go.

Prussia, Denmark, and America were no chatting amongst themselves while Texas was playing with Garland. There was absolutely no surprise there.

That was until Poland approached America.

"America." Poland held up a peace sign.

The heroic nation tried not to look too surprised.

"Like, how do you, like, make animals cities?" Poland looked at his nails.

"It's not that hard." America began to talk to Poland as Denmark and Prussia talked amongst themselves. "All you really have to do is share the burden of that city with the animal. This can be dangerous at the same time as well, though. If the animal gets hurt, the pain would eventually come and affect you." the third largest country warned.

Poland nodded. "But, like, how do you share the, like, burden?"

"Resign yourself to the fact that you are putting both yourself and the animal at a greater risk." he began. "You have to really care for the animal."

Poland immediately charged back to his country, probably to make all the formerly useless pets he collected become his cities. That would show everyone that they had some use.

Back at America's, the yowl of a wild animal brought them out of their conversations.

"WHY THE BLOODY-" the wild animals mouth was covered by a Frenchman for that word. "-AM I NEAR AND SOMETIMES EVEN TOUCHIING THE FROG!"

The wild animal, also known as England, jumped up and stalked away.

**Review!**


	9. Big Brother Pennsylvania

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: Thanks! Of course, 30,000 fish is a lot, but, like, why not? XD :) I once had a dream of a swarm of fish in Hawaii's room. XD That reminds me that I should probably put more of her in this...**

**Amethystfairy1: Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**GuardianGirl24: Thanks!**

**tardismaniac2 0: I have, and cool! I just haven't figured out how to put them in the story...:)**

Guam was reading _The History of the Taotao Mo'na _once more. He didn't understand why his siblings all thought it was stupid to believe in such 'fairy tails', but young Christopher had proof of their existence.

The Taotao Mo'na, or 'ancient spirits', were spirits who were still respected highly in Guam. If you wronged them, they would find their way to get back at you.

Guam himself had set up a shrine to them outside the house; he placed a ton of rocks around in a circle. These of which Denmark, Prussia, and Texas had stampeded over in their quest to get California off their trail.

Moments later all three of them were involved in a land mine explosion. It was enough evidence, all three personifications wronged them, so they took their revenge.

But, he couldn't prove it if they didn't want to listen.

"Cali...Cali..." day had turned to night when Guam had decided to talk to someone.

"Yes?" the pink-haired state turned around to face her younger brother.

"I have proof of the Taotao Mo'na! Prussia, Denmark, and Texas all ran over top of the shrine I made for them, and moments later, the land mine explodes!" Christopher looks over to his sister.

Ruby stared at her brother. "That's nice...Do you want me to read you a bedtime story so you won't get nightmares anymore?"

"The Taotao Mo'na isn't just some nightmare." Guam scowled.

"Sometimes we believe things to be real, when they were created in our sleep."

"I'm fine, thank you..." Christopher walked away with his head down.

Next, he created a drawing of the Taotao Mo'na as proof.

"Penn! Penn! PENN!" Guam had to scream through Pennsylvania's door to get his attention through the loud and angry music he had on.

"WHAT?" the annoyed voice was raised as he turned off his music.

Guam slowly entered. "I saw something outside...and I got really scared." he knew that all of the original 13 had soft spots when the others were scared.

"What of?" Pennsylvania sat up immediately, petting a random dog put his head on the awesome state's lap.

It had a key chain that read _Gettysburg._

Christopher showed the older state the picture of the Taotao Mo'na.

"Is that...a zombie? Awesome! Maybe we can go outside and befriend it, and then he can join me in my next zombie walk!" Pennsylvania grinned.

"I don't think it was a zombie. It seemed more...spiritual like." Guam continued. "It was there one moment and gone the next."

One of the reasons Christopher had approached Penn in particular was the fact that he usually had his headphones on, saying how awesome he was. He hadn't ever learned about the Taotao Mo'na, and he was the only state to say that it is not real.

"Did you give it a name?" Speak of the devil, his red eyes literally glowed while he was staring at the territory.

"I named it the Taotao Mo'na." Guam answered strongly. "But no one else believes it to be real. Everytime I told someone, they offered to read me a bed time story, sing to me, or give me some vodka so I wouldn't get the 'nightmares' again." he pouted.

"They're just unawesome." Pennsylvania shrugged before grabbing a recorder and a camera. "You wanted more proof, right? Then, let's go get some!"

The older state picked up the territory on the way out.

Guam smiled. It might only be Pennsylvania, but at least someone believed that he wasn't just having nightmares.

And that was always a good thing.

"So, where do you want to stake out for the night?" Jacob looked around the backyard.

"There's a shrine set up to them a little ways from here." Guam reported. "Just don't step on it. They will get revenge if you step on it; did you know that Denmark, Prussia, and Texas all blundered over it? Moments later, the land mine went off. I believe that that was the Taotao Mo'na getting their revenge."

Pennsylvania's eyes widened. "You could always be a witness too!" he pulled out his recorder. "Make a statement."

While Christopher was doing that, Jacob set up a camera facing the shrine about two meters away.

Guam handed the recorder back. "If we use a camera, wouldn't someone say that we might have edited it so that it showed what we wanted it to show?"

"That is where the awesome part comes in." Pennsylvania winked. "Before they even know what's on the tape, we can get New York or California to prove that it hasn't been tampered with in front of all the states!"

That was when an oddly familiar voice rang out. "Hello, chaps, what are you still doing up?" it was England.

"We are trying to prove the existance of a sentient from the spiritual world!" Guam boldly announced.

England, having a soft spot for both children and magical stuff, asked. "Would you like some more help?"

They both nodded quickly, and the nation kneeled down next to them.

"Just don't step on the shrine," Christopher pointed to the rocks. "If you do, they will get their revenge. Like what happened to Prussia, Denmark, and Texas."

The nation nodded in understanding.

Several hours later, Pennsylvania looked down to see that his younger brother had passed out. "I'll be right back...I should probably put him to sleep."

Guam did have the body of a five year old, after all.

England nodded in understanding once more, his soft spot for children shining.

Pennsylvania walked through the house with Guam in his arms. He ignored most sounds, such as the sounds of some of the cities and his siblings snoring.

He did hear something, though. From Guam.

Guam clutched onto Pennsylvania's shirt. "Big brother Pennsylvania..." then he went quiet once more.

That made the awesome state feel needed and important for once in one of his siblings lives. Pride welled up in his throat as he continued slowly to his little brother's room.

**Review!**


	10. The Plan

**I own nothing!**

**Calistrophia: Thanks! I haven't done a Puerto Rico chapter yet...would you mind explaining it to me a little bit before I catastrophically fail do to not understanding completely? :)**

**Gilbird: I will definitely put North Carolina in this chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Rosemary: Thanks! When I first started that chapter, I wasn't going to do the whole Guam and Pennsylvania thing...but then I started writing. And it just happened...weird how that sometimes happens...:)**

It was morning when Pennsylvania and England went back inside.

"So, you don't hate me?" England asked hopefully.

"All I felt was annoyance...but Massachussetts, he really does hate you." Pennsylvania advised. "Stay away from him."

The nation nodded with his eyes wide.

When they went inside, they noticed that all of America's kids were in the same room.

"This is a state meeting." Jacob explained. "We do this to try to resolve some of our problems, although we never really get anything done."

England nodded. It was like that with the world conferences too.

"I'll see you later, I guess..." Pennsylvania waved as he went to go sit next to a strange person who seemed to not belong there.

"Who are you?" New Jersey asked.

The meeting had many chairs scattered across the room. Each of America's children sat according to where they were located on the map. From the sky, it would look like a replica of the United States.

"I'm Delaware." he nodded extremely quickly, happy to be noticed.

"Guys, we have a new state!" New Jersey shouted out loud.

"I'm the first state..." he sighed. **(AN: This is actually entirely true. I'm a Delawarian myself, and people from New Jersey don't know where we are. Strange, since English people know...)**

"He's not a new state..." Penn decided. "But he should become one with me once more..." Jacob grinned, an entirely new person now.

"Maine!" Delaware ran to the other state.

This was how this fight normally went. Maine and Delaware went on one side, while Pennsylvania and Massachussetts went on the other.

"Please don't fight..." Ohio sighed.

All four states went back to their spots almost immediately. Ohio had this sort of power at this time of the year, election time. Everyone wanted Ohio to vote for the same canidate they did.

"Anyway," D.C. spoke up from where he was crushed in between Virginia and Maryland. "Let's talk about our biggest problem."

"Yes," Maryland caught on. "The nations. I am afraid that they will try to break us apart, especially Russia."

The states nodded, suddenly strangely quiet.

"Well," the newly recovered Texas looked Oklahoma in the eye. "What do you think we should do, lassie?"

Her eyes gleamed, since she rarely got the chance to speak at these meetings. "We should get some guns and some lassos..." she began.

Everyone groaned, knowing fully well where that was going.

"What about you, North?" South Carolina turned to her twin.

Caroline stood up. "We should come to them peacefully. If we ask, surely at least some of them would leave. The ones who stay will probably include Russia. This is where Alaska comes in. Alaska, you are aware that Russia wants you to come back to his house, right?"

Alaska nodded from all the way across the room. "Da."

"So, if you ask him to do something that would suggest you being a little extra friendly towards him-" North Carolina was cut off.

All of the states from the Louisiana Purchase looked up. "A little extra friendly? What if he gets the wrong impression?" the question was innocent enough.

"Russia is, like, Alaska's father!" Florida looked disgusted. "Just, no!"

"Anyway..." the northern Carolina looked up. "Somehow get him out of the main house."

Alaska nodded, at least she had something she could do.

"Can England stay?" Guam questioned, remembering the night before.

Pennsylvania nodded in agreement.

"Never!" Massachussetts cried. "He cannot be forgiven! You, Penn, of all people should agree with me!"

"I believe in second chances." Jacob stood up to give a speech. "If you get a second chance, you can be more awesome than before. England proved last night to me that he has changed since the Revolution and deserves a second chance."

Massachussetts grumbled, but he said nothing more.

"Anyway," North Carolina continued. "The other nations...well, we'll ask again, but depending on who they are, we might have to use other methods."

"Like what?" Palau demanded, he and the three other territories-turned-nations have been stuck in America since this whole thing started.

"We can use our appeal!" California stated.

Everyone looked slightly disturbed.

"That wouldn't work..." Kansas mentioned.

"It might work on France." the Golden state reminded.

"But he's our ally."

They were quiet once more.

"Well," North Carolina shrugged. "We can do that as a start."

"Meeting dismissed!" D.C. escaped the room quickly.

**Review! Sorry for the short chapter...:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read this! I know you were wanting a chapter, but this is very important to me!**

**So I have entered into the Verizon Innovative App Challenge. This is one of the things that I have been working on instead of updating. My team won Best in State, and we are going for the Fan Favorite Award. **

**Our all is a medication reminder to help people with mental disabilities not only remember to take their medication, but help them increase their independence and show their creativity.**

**In order to win, we need votes, so if you have a phone, I would really appreciate it if you were to vote for my team.**

**I understand if you don't want to, but it might help me update quicker. If you can vote, please text this to the number 22333**

**PillPal2**

**I would really appreciate your vote, and I am working on updating soon! The voting ends on January 30, 2016, so please vote!**


End file.
